Jealous Sides
by Moonlit Sea
Summary: Sequel to Sunnyside of Love. Now that Sam and the twins are together will there be happy ever after or will jealously raise its ugly head.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Jealous Sides  
****By: Moonlit Sea**

**Summary:** Sequel to Sunnyside of Love. Now that Sam and the twins are together will there be happy ever after or will jealously raise its ugly head.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Transformers or any of the characters, however, any _unknown_ characters are of my own creation.

**A/N:** I didn't really like the way I ended this story, so I rewrote it. Hope you all like what I did. The first four chapters are pretty much the same (with a few changes here and there), Chapter five onwards are all new chapters. Enjoy!

**Chapter One**

Sam sat on the back of the sofa watching as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe played some kind of video game. It had been just over a month since she accidentally blurted out her feelings for them, and with their help she had gotten her 'revenge' on Prowl, which had landed the two in a big amount of trouble. She chuckled inwardly as she remembered the shocked looks she got when she claimed responsibility for everything and told them that the twins had nothing to do with any of it, it almost worked too, until the damn black and white Datsun said that there were things done within said revenge that only a Cybertronian could do. _Damn frigging pain in the ass._ She thought.  
Though now, as she sat there, she began to see a problem, she looked over at Sideswipe then at Sunstreaker before finally looking back at the game. After a few moments of deep thought she looked down at her lap and gave what she hoped was an inaudible sigh. Her hope was short lived as Sunstreaker asked, "What's wrong, Sam?"

"Ha! Beat you, Bro." Sideswipe said victoriously. The yellow mech gave his twin an annoyed look before looking back at their love. Noticing this, Sideswipe also looked at the female and saw the sad and worried look on her face. "Sam, what's wrong?" repeating Sunstreaker's earlier question.

The brown haired woman looked up, "Hm?" she was slightly surprised to see two sets of blue optics looking at her worriedly. She gave them a confused look for a moment before asking, "What'd I miss?"

"What's wrong?" Sideswipe asked again.

"Huh? Nothings wrong, whatever gave you that idea?" she asked laughing slightly.

"The expression on your face." Sunstreaker stated.

"Really?" she replied sarcastically "And here I thought the two of you were too interested in your game to notice little old me."

Putting down his controller, Sideswipe picked her up and placed her on his hand in front of him. "And why wouldn't we, your too beautiful not to notice." He gave a slight cheeky smile as he saw her blush.

"You sure you're talking about the right human." She replied a humorous tone to her voice.

"There's only one human here, so I must be talking about you."

Sunstreaker watched the interaction between his brother and Sam and couldn't help but become a tad jealous at the way she relaxed so completely around Sideswipe. When she was alone with him she was always a little…reserved, careful…never really letting her guard down like she did with Sideswipe. It annoyed him and also made him envious at his brother's easy-goingness.

Sam looked over at Sunstreaker and saw the almost annoyed look on his face.  
"Sunny? Is everything okay?" she asked with pure concern.

"Fine."

"Are you sure?" she asked as she crawled to the edge of Sideswipe's hand from where she had been sitting.

As Sideswipe watched he felt jealously rise within him. Her concern for his brother was always, what he thought, more heart-felt than her concern for him. Although it was nice that someone else actually cared about his brother besides him it still…bothered him that Sam…showed more concern for Sunstreaker than him. It was almost as if she cared more for his twin than she did for him.

"Well, if you two are finished with your game I need a ride back."

"I'll take you." Both Lamborghini's said in unison.

Sam chuckled, "I only need one of you to take me back…or would you prefer to get back to your game and let someone else take me." She joked and teased.

Before Sideswipe could say anything, Sunstreaker stood, picked up the female and headed out.  
"I guess that settles it. Sorry, Sides."

----

On the way back to Sam's place things were quiet, a little too quiet for her liking.  
"Sunny, are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

"Yes."

"It's just… you seemed a little…annoyed earlier. If…"

"I said I'm fine!" Sunstreaker snapped making the woman jump. He then muttered curses in Cybertronian for his quick temper.

"Okay." Sam said hesitantly as she dragged the word out. She thought for a moment thinking back to what went on in the twins' room before something hit her. "I spend too much time with your brother, don't I." She suddenly said, not only surprising the Lamborghini but also herself.

"We're here." Was all Sunstreaker would say.

She gave a soft smile, "Sunny, if you want to spend more time with me all you have to do is say so. I'm sure your…" she stopped as the door opened signalling that he wanted her to get out. She sighed, her smile turning into a sad frown, she got out and placed a hand on his roof stroking it gently. "If you'd like we can spend the day together tomorrow, do what…"

"Your at work tomorrow, _all_ day." He retorted irritated, interrupting her.

The woman thought for a moment, taking her hand from his roof and tapping a finger against her lips as she thought, "That's true. I won't have a day off until next week, how about…" she stopped as the yellow Lamborghini suddenly drove off, though she could have sworn that he was muttering something about his brother. _Is he jealous of Sideswipe?_ She wondered as she stared in the direction he drove off in. _But why? Surely he must know how much I love both of them_. _Or does he…I wonder…_ she thought as she turned and headed into her house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

As Sam walked out of the factity after a hectic day, she saw Sideswipe in the car park waiting for her and walked over to him, "Hey Sides." She said wearily.

"What happened, another Decepticon attack?" he joked.

The brown haired female gave a small smile. "I wish, at least that would be easier to deal with." She yawned "Almost over a month after the attack and we're _still_ sorting out the aftermath." She shook her head. "I swear if _he_ makes me do one more friggin' records check I'm gonna let the cons destroy the place next time."

"I think you're too tired to actually know what you're saying." Sideswipe said slightly shocked at what he heard. "How about I take you home." Opening a door.

She gave a tired smile, "Home…sounds good." Although as soon as she got into the Lamborghini she fell asleep.

Sideswipe smiled gently to himself and decided to let her get all the sleep she wanted, driving to a quiet secluded area so as not to get noticed by any passing or wondering Decepticon and went into a light recharge himself.

Two hours later when Sam awoke she was surprised to see that she wasn't at her house. "Sides?" calling out the Lamborghini's name softly. "Sideswipe?" she said a little louder. Still she got no reply, she sighed and opened the door heading out into the secluded wooded area, walking over to a nearby tree and leant against it. She thought about all that had happened that day, truth be told she wasn't really 'exhausted' from the workload but from an argument she had about getting two weeks off. She managed to get it though, _permanently_. She sighed resignedly resting her head against the tree as her thoughts turned to Sunstreaker and how he'd been 'annoyed' that particular day when he took her back to her place. She felt something heavy on her shoulder and looked over to see a pair of worried blue optics looking at her, she gave a small smile.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yea…" she stopped thinking for a moment before continuing "No, it's not."

"What's wrong?"

She turned to face the red mech sighing once again.  
"It's Sunstreaker. I'm worried about him."

"Oh?" Sideswipe couldn't help the pang of jealously he felt at hearing his brother's name said with such heart felt concern.

The brown haired woman gave a nod, "I think…I think…" she stopped, wondering how to put what she was thinking into words that wouldn't offend or hurt the red Lamborghini. "I think he feels a little left out." She finally managed. Upon seeing Sideswipe's confused look she continued, "We spend a lot of time together, you and I, and I think he feels a little…left out at that." She looked away from him, hoping against hope that what she was about to say next didn't hurt his feelings. "Do you mind if I spend a couple of days alone with him?"

Sideswipe felt like screaming out, _'Of course I mind! My brother's not the only one who loves you. Why don't you show this level of concern over me!?'_ But instead he found himself saying "It'll do him good, how long are you planning on spending with him?"

"Um…a-a week?" she said nervously.

_WHAT! THERE'S NO SLAGGING WAY I'M GOING TO BE WITHOUT YOU FOR A WEEK! _He screamed in his mind.

_What the frag's wrong with you?_ Sunstreaker suddenly asked over their bond sounding annoyed.

_Nothing._ Sideswipe replied to his brother moodily.

The slag it's nothing. I could virtually feel you screaming about something, now what is it?

_Slag off, Sunstreaker._ He replied now totally annoyed.

Seeing how Sideswipe had not yet answered her, Sam looked over at him placing a hand on his arm and said worriedly, "Sides?" she jumped back when he gave her an annoyed glare. "Y-y-you don't like the i-idea?" she asked nervously looking down at the ground not wanting to look into those harsh optics which were usually so…loving.

The red mech stared at her for a moment before realisation finally set in. His optics went wide as he saw that she was trembling and that he had caused it. He gently lifted her chin up and saw a fearful look in her beautiful brown eyes, his gaze softened and he said gently. "I'm sorry. Sunny just annoyed me, I shouldn't have taken out on you."

Sam placed her hands on his and gave him a look of loving reassurance. "Your brother needs this, Sides."

Sideswipe could feel his jealously rise again as he heard the depth of concern she had for his brother, not wanting to upset her anymore than she already was he just gave a nod.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Sideswipe walked into the rec room gloomily, Sam wanted to spend a week alone with his brother, a week! There was no doubt in his mind who she preferred out of the two of them. He picked up some energon and headed for the table at the back of the room his mood plummeting even more as he recalled something that Sam had said a while back. _'Sorry Sides, but I always did prefer yellow.'_ He put his head on the table almost hitting it with a small thump, maybe he could get Prime to sent him on a week long mission at least that way he didn't have to be around while Sam was busy loving up Sunstreaker. He just couldn't understand why she felt more towards Sunstreaker than she did for him. He was the more approachable one, no one ever went to Sunstreaker unless they had to, for fear of ending up in the medbay, and yet this frail human female chose his brother over him, he just didn't get it.

"What's wrong, Sideswipe?" a voice asked.

"Nothing." He replied boredly his voice slightly muffled by the table.

"What's the matter, Prowl catch you doing another prank again?" the mech asked with a chuckle.

"Worse, Sam prefers my brother over me." He replied without thinking.

"Are you sure? She seems to like you both equally to me."

Sideswipe gradually pulled himself up from the table to look at the mech and finding it to be Bumblebee who was talking to him. "She just told me that she wants to spend a week with him…_alone._ You can't tell me that she doesn't prefer him over me after that." He stated.

Bumblebee thought for a moment, "I'm sure she has a good reason, right?"

_Yeah, she cares for him more than she does for me._ Sideswipe sadly thought looking down at his untouched energon.

----

The next day Sam was busy gathering her things when she heard, "You just _had_ to go and piss him off, didn't you?" she looked up and saw Vicky giving her an annoyed look. "Hey Vicky." She greeted "All I did was ask for two weeks off."

The redhead crossed her arms in front of her. "From what I heard you did more than ask for two weeks off." She began "For instance, telling him that he was a good for nothing slave driver that didn't care about his employees."

The brown haired woman couldn't help but chuckle, "Oh come on, Vicky. You know it's true, and _someone_ had to tell him sooner or later. I mean, poor Sarah virtually had to beg to get maternity leave…_beg_ and even then he only gave it to her if she accepted it _unpaid_."

Vicky sighed, her anger and annoyance suddenly gone. "We all know how bad he is, Sam. But how bad do you think it's going to get now? Everyone here is always so serious, thanks to him, you were the only one that made it fun to come here. And you can ask anyone that and they'll say the same thing." She added seeing the skeptical look the other female was giving her.

"I doubt that highly." She responded as she went back to collecting her things.

"How are you getting back, one of those Lamborghini's taking you?" the redhead asked slightly amused. Sam stopped in her packing and sighed sadly. "Sam? Everything okay? You have told them, right?"

"No. I haven't."

"If you weren't so far away I'd hit you." The red haired woman said highly annoyed, "Why the hell not?!"

"Because they'll just worry about me, about what I might be doing. They won't be concentrating on what they're suppose to be doing, fighting the Decepticons and keeping this planet safe from them."

Vicky heard the sadness and…was that pain in her voice? She went round the desk and placed a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder. "That's what lovers are suppose to do." She said quietly then added "But there's something more, isn't there."

Placing the last item in the box she brought, she picked it up and began to walk out. "I'll see you around…Vic." And headed out the door.

The redhead sighed, _Take care of yourself, Sam._

As Sam headed out of the car park she just narrowly missed getting run over. "Hey!" she said angrily but that anger suddenly turned into despair when she realised who it was. _Sunny_. She thought sadly. She didn't want to see either of the twins at the moment, she was still trying to think of a reason to give the yellow mech as to why she solely wanted to 'keep Sideswipe away' as she thought he'd think of it. Though being caught red handed with a box of her stuff and heading away from the facility had to be the worst timing ever. She still had to think of what to tell the two of them about that also. After a minute of silence she gathered that had he been in his robot form he would have an expression on his face that said, explain.  
"Um…hi." No reply. _Oh dear, I think he's angry._ She thought.

"Where are you going?" Sunstreaker finally asked.

"Um…home?"

"Why?"

"Uh…um…well…you see…I k-kinda…um…got fired?" she replied slightly nervous.

"Good."

"Come again?" now that was an answer she wasn't expecting. Unconsciously she began to walk round the yellow Lamborghini stopping back where she began. "Sunstreaker?"

"Yes?"

"You _are_ actually Sunstreaker, right? I haven't strangely stepped into some weird parallel universe or something as I walked out." She said taking a look back at the building before looking back at him.

"Funny." He said slightly annoyed. "Now get in. Sides wants to talk to you, and before you ask no I don't know why that slaghead asked me to come get you instead of coming himself. Lazy fragger." Opening a door.

Sam couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "Now there's the Sunny I know and love." She said as she got in.

----

"Let me see if I've got this right, Sideswipe. You'd like me to send you on a week long mission, and you don't care what mission it is as long as it's a week." Prowl said curiously confused. The red mech gave a nod and it made the Datsun wonder what the prankster had done to want to stay away for a week. "Care to tell me why?"

"Not really." Sideswipe replied.

Prowl stared at the mech in front of him trying to figure out if he was being serious when a thought occurred. "I would have thought you would want to spend more time with Sam." He saw the mech suddenly look down at his desk as if it were suddenly very interesting. "And may I ask what your brother thinks about this?"

"I just need you to send me away for a week, Prowl." Sideswipe said almost meekly.

"Sideswipe, nothing would please me more than to send you away." Prowl began. "Though I believe we're thinking differently." Sideswipe couldn't help but chuckle as he looked back up at the white and black mech. "But I'm afraid I cannot grant your request. We have no missions that either require your assistance or fit your required time frame."

"Slag it, Prowl." Sideswipe said standing and walking towards the door a little before turning back to the tactician. "Anything will do, as long as I'm kept busy and away from base!"

Now intrigued by Sideswipe's outburst the Datsun asked, "And why _exactly_ do you need to be 'kept busy'?" seeing the mech avert his optics he said "If I am to grant your request I will need an explanation for Prime when he asks why I am giving you extra mission and duties."

"Can't you just do what you always do and say it some sort of punishment for a prank I did or something!" the Lamborghini said getting annoyed.

"What are you up to, Sideswipe?" Prowl suddenly asked suspiciously surprising the red warrior.

"Up to?" he asked his voice and expression for once sounding completely innocent of all wrong doings.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Sam sat on the back of the sofa in the twins' room with Sunstreaker nervously waiting for Sideswipe to return. She was trying to think of how to explain to the yellow mech why she 'didn't want to see Sideswipe for a while'. Hundreds of ways had come up in her mind, but she shot them all down for either being too blunt, too harsh or just sounding plain uncaring. Finally after deciding that there was no way she could put that he wouldn't misunderstand she asked, "Sunny, what would you say if I were to say that we'd need to spend more time together?"

"Now that you don't work, we will be." He stated. He was annoyed at hearing that careful, I-hope-this-doesn't-annoy-him, on guard tone in her voice that was always present when they were alone together.

"That's…not exactly what I mean." She said not wanting to look up at him.

Sunstreaker stopped what he was doing and looked over at the female his optics narrowing slightly in suspicion. "Just what did you mean?"

"Well…I…uh…"

At that moment Sideswipe walked in.

"Where the frag have you been?" Sunstreaker asked annoyed.

"In the medbay trying to convince both slagging Prowl _and_ Ratchet that there's nothing wrong with me. Fragging aft heads." The red mech replied just as annoyed.

"Why would they think there's something wrong?" Sam asked confused as she looked at him.

Sideswipe turned his annoyed gaze on her, "Because I'm not staying here while you throw yourself all over Sunshine over there." His tone now bordering on angry.

"What the slag are you talking about, Sides?" Sunstreaker asked now also getting angry.

Sideswipe looked at his brother, "She…" he began, pointing at Sam "Wants to spend a slagging week _alone_ with _you_! Primus knows why, but I am not going to stay around here while the two of you throw yourselves at each other." His tone getting angrier with every word he said.

Sam watched in slight horror as Sunstreaker stood and approached his brother. The two mechs then proceeded to argue over her. _This isn't happening, please tell me it's not happening._ "Please!" she cried out as loud as she could over the raised voices. "Why can't you see that I love you both?" She tried to remain calm at seeing two murderous looks glaring at her.

"You expect me to believe that, when all you really want is to be with this stupid fragger." Sideswipe said insultingly.

Sunstreaker went to punch his twin, when the red mech moved out of the way, he was about to try again when Sam's voice caught both of their attentions again.

"Sides, please, I was worried about him, that's all…" she began pleading before getting interrupted.

"I don't need some pathetic human female worrying about me." Sunstreaker snapped.

Sam felt tears starting to well up in her eyes, that hurt…badly. Was that how Sunstreaker saw her? Just some worthless human that wasn't worth his time? Did he not really love her at all? "But…" her voice choked up and she felt tears begin to run down her face. She jumped down from the back of the sofa not caring if she hurt herself in the process and ran out of the room.

At seeing this one would have thought that it would have stopped the two warriors from their argument and 'sober' them up to what had just happened, but instead it only made them madder each blaming the other at upsetting the female and soon a physical fight had broken out.

----

Sam ran and ran and ran, she didn't know where she was going only that she had to get out of there. Sunstreaker's comment hurt so bad, it felt like someone had ripped out her heart and squished it in their hand. Her eyes were so blinded by tears that she didn't see the 'blue wall' that appeared in front of her until she ran into it sending her to the floor. "Are you okay, Sam?" she heard a voice ask. Wiping the tears as best she could from her eyes she looked up at the 'wall' she just ran into. "Define 'okay', Optimus." She said with a sniff.

Seeing the human was clearly upset he knelt down and placed a hand next to her. She climbed on and he stood up. "Is there anything you would like to talk about?" he asked gently.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: hey everyone, this is where the new part of the story begins. hope you all like/enjoy it.

**Chapter Five**

Jazz headed to the medbay after hearing what happened, Prime had asked Bumblebee to take the distraught human home as she requested. As he was approaching the medbay a voice was heard shouting, "IF YOU TWO DON'T SLAGGING SHUT UP I'M GOING TO WELD YOUR AFTS TO THE SLAGGING CEILING!" Jazz couldn't help but give a small smile, only the twins could get Ratchet so enraged. As he walked in he saw two very annoyed looking Lamborghini's. "So the two of ya gonna tell me why Bumblebee just took a very upset Sam home?" he asked

"What the slag are you talking about, Jazz?" Sideswipe asked still very much annoyed, while Sunstreaker glared at the Porsche.

"I'm talkin' 'bout the two of ya doin' or sayin' somethin' to our human friend, which hurt her so badly it made her run off crying her optics out." He explained.

Both Lamborghini's looked at Jazz in sheer shock, even Ratchet stopped what he was doing and looked at the white and black mech upon hearing this.

"But..." Sideswipe finally said still in slight shock. "We didn't say or do anything to her." At least, not that he could remember, and that scared him the most. What if they had injured her? Would she ever forgive them? What if... "Where is she?" he hurriedly asked.

"Why would ya wanna know? Ya obviously don't care for her." Jazz said.

Sunstreaker's fist suddenly shook with anger at Jazz's statement. "We need to talk to her." He said finally trying to withhold his anger.

"The only place the two of you are going is the brig." Another voice said.

----

A couple of Days later Sam sat contemplating, tears started to form in her eyes as Sunstreaker's terrible comment replayed once again in her mind. _'I don't need some pathetic human female worrying about me.'_ Was she so blinded by her feelings that she didn't see that Sunstreaker didn't care for her? Could it be that he was only going along with it because of Sideswipe? As she continued looking out her bedroom window she saw, to her great surprise, a semi-truck, a police car and a… Lamborghini? Her heart froze, was she really seeing a Lamborghini or was her mind playing tricks again. She was concentrating so hard on trying to work out if she was seeing things or not that she jumped back and fell off the windowsill when a face appeared.

"I've really got to stop doing that." She muttered to herself as she looked over at the window. She saw Prowl looking in _What does he want?_ She thought slightly annoyed, getting up and opening the window.

"Is everything okay, Sam? You have not…" Prowl began before getting interrupted.

"Let's see…Sideswipe thinks I love Sunstreaker more than him, Sunstreaker doesn't care about me and… oh yes, I've lost my job. So yes, Prowl, everything's just bloody brilliant!" she replied sarcastically.

"We require your help, Sam." Optimus said coming to stand beside the Datsun.

"If it involves a pair of red and yellow Lamborghini's you can forget it." She replied seriously and with some annoyance. "I don't want anything to do with them."

This surprised both Optimus and Prowl, what could have happened between the three of them that would make Sam not want to see the twins anymore?

"May I ask what happened between you?" Prowl asked.

"Yes you may." She said, "And, please forgive the…rudeness of what I'm about to say but, as far as I'm concerned those two can go shove themselves. I don't ever want to see them again, especially Sunstreaker."

"That is your choice, Sam." Optimus began. "However, we still require your help."

"Oh? What with? I no longer work at the research facility."

"So you said." Prowl reminded. "We have been informed by someone that you are good at what they called 'sorting out annoying idiotic people'."

The female laughed. "There's only one person who could have told you that. Vicky. I must warn you both though, I tend to speak my mind when I get extremely annoyed… which is how I lost my job." She sighed sadly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

One month passed and every now and then Sam helped the Autobots with any problems that arose which needed a 'humans touch' as she put it. She had decided on the day Prime and Prowl visited her that she would get on with her life. She had moved house, letting Prime know where she was in case they needed her assistance and asked him to let no-one apart from Prowl know her new address. She had managed to get a new job and was currently dating someone she met through a friend at work. She had not seen Sunstreaker or Sideswipe since that dreadful day, and that suited her just fine. She only ever dealt with Prime or Prowl, though she often spoke with Jazz or Ratchet, but she never saw or spoke to anyone out of those four. So it surprised her greatly when Red Alert, of all mechs, asked for her assistance. She now sat in the security room trying to convince the jittery and paranoid security director that she was not going to use the information he was to give against them.

-----

Sideswipe sat in the rec room half listening to the conversation his tablemates were having when he suddenly heard "I heard Sam's got a new 'love interest'." _Sam? No, she couldn't have…could she?_ He looked over at the table the 'information' came from and saw Jazz, Trailbreaker and Hound.

Jazz noticed the red warrior perk up at the mention of the human female's name and look in their direction. "I wouldn' know. I don't get ta talk ta her much nowadays." He said taking a drink from his cube to hide smile that started to appear. Knowing that Sideswipe was now listening intently to every word they said.

"Oh come on, Jazz. Everyone knows she only talks to either you, Prowl, Prime or Ratchet." Trailbreaker said.

The Porsche gave a small nod, "That may be true, 'Breaker. But that's only if we need her help. She mainly either talks ta Prime or Prowl." He was lying of course. Prowl wasn't the greatest of conversationalists and Prime was too busy to just sit and talk with the brown haired female. Having no one to turn to she sort out him and Ratchet. It surprised the medic that she would chose him to just generally chat with. Jazz had to withhold a chuckle as he remembered the medic's reaction.

"Though I will say this, there are quite a few human males that appear ta be after her." Trying to keep the smile off his face.

Suddenly there was bang and everyone looked over to see Sideswipe standing his chair on the floor. The Lamborghini walked straight over to the saboteur.

"Why don't you just come out and say it, Jazz." He said annoyed, "Sunny and I lost the greatest thing that could ever happen to us because we were to far up our own afts to see what a good thing we had."

"I never said that, Sides." Jazz responded calmly "I merely answered the question."

Sideswipe's fists shook with barely controlled anger. "Then I suggest you watch how you _answer_ your _questions._" He said storming out as just as Sunstreaker walked in. The yellow warrior proceeded to glare at everyone in the room before following his brother.

The room was silent for a few moments before everyone started going back to what they were doing.

"For a moment there, I thought he was going to hit you." Trailbreaker said slightly worried.

"Sideswipe's no Sunstreaker. He knows how to handle his anger." Hound said.

"That may be, Hound, but who bets that Jazz gets a 'visit' from a certain yellow mech." Trailbreaker pointed out, to which Hound gave a nod in agreement.

"I'd stay out of their way for a while if I were you, Jazz." Hound said giving the Porsche some advice.

Jazz chuckled, "Who says I need ta? Sides just misheard what I said."

Hound and Trailbreaker looked at each other worriedly.

----

"Prowl, you cannot make me work with Red Alert any longer." An extremely annoyed Sam said standing on his desk her arms folded across her chest.

"Is there a problem?" Prowl asked.

"Problem? Yeah I'll say there's a problem! _He's_ the damn problem!" unfolding her arms and pointing at the door. "I've just spent the last two hours explaining, compromising and whateversing…" Prowl raised an optic ridge at her choice of vocabulary, "…that I _wasn't_ going to use the information against the Autobots. And after I think everything's fine and I'd convinced him. Do you know what that…that…_nuisance_ goes and does?"

"I'm sure you are about to tell me." The Datsun said, noting that she'd called Red Alert a 'nuisance'.

"He damn well denied me the frigging information! Claiming I was a 'threat to Autobot security'. Me," placing a hand on her chest claiming her 'innocence' and disbelief. "How the hell am I a threat to Autobot security." She said slightly rhetoric.

"I seem to recall a particular prank you played on a certain Autobot officer." Prowl stated calmly as he gave her a serious look. He saw her open her mouth only to close it a few moments later, then repeat the process a second later before looking at his desk in contemplation.

"Well you did kinda ask for it." She finally said her annoyance replaced with humour.

Again Prowl raised an optic ridge at her comment, he had not expected that answer.

"Sam…" he began.

"Oh crap I'm late with my date with Lee!" Sam suddenly said hurriedly as she looked at her watch. "SorryProwlgottagospeaklaters." She said intending to run off when she realised how high up from the ground she was. She turned back to him, "Um…a little help?" Prowl sighed as he help the human down. "Thanks Prowl, talk laters." running for the door.

The white and black Datsun shook his head as he returned to his work.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were out on patrol and were bored, nothing was going on, except for Sunstreaker's complaining about how all the dust and dirt wasn't good for his paintjob. Sideswipe had virtually tuned his brother out having heard it a million and one times before. He radioed his report to base before heading for the city, he was halfway through when he suddenly stopped making Sunstreaker slam on his brakes so as not to crash into his rear end.

_Watch what you're doing, Slagger!_ Sunstreaker said angrily through their bond.

Sideswipe didn't respond, not when he was seeing what was in front of him. He couldn't believe that the rumours about Sam were true. He sat there frozen to the spot as if forced to watch what was unfolding in front of him.

Sunstreaker had, had enough of being ignored by his brother and come round the red Lamborghini's side only to have the same reaction as Sideswipe.

A few feet in front of them sat a brown haired woman, next to her sat a chestnut haired man. The man had his arm around the woman's waist and her head was resting on his shoulder, they looked very much in love.

_That's…_ Sunstreaker stated in shock.

_Yeah._ Sideswipe answered sadly.

_We…_

_Lost her, and all because of that stupid argument we had._ Sideswipe continued.

_No. No, I won't believe it._ Sunstreaker said in denial. He drove up beside the couple. "Sam." He said hating how sad, weak and scared his voice sounded. The woman looked over but instead of seeing those friendly, kind, loving eyes he was so used to. Sunstreaker was surprised to see pure hate and anger coming from this person, he thought he might have mistaken them for the one he loved dearly and was about to leave when he heard something that made his spark freeze.

"Sam? Is everything okay?"

She turned back to the man, a smile on her face. "Fine Lee. Just thought I saw someone I recognised, turned out to be no one. How about we go, huh?"

"Sure." Kissing her cheek.

"What? That's all I get?" she said with playful humour, ignoring the growl coming from the roadside.

Lee laughed, "You'll get more later." He joked back.

"Promises, promises." Sam said standing to leave.

As Lee stood a devious smile appeared on his face. "How about I stay over the night?"

"Sounds like fun." She replied giving him a quick kiss.

Sideswipe pulled up behind his brother as they watched the two leave walking hand in hand. _We've lost her for good._ He said trying to 'mend' the pieces of his broken spark. _If only we could…_ he began only to have Sunstreaker speed off with a squeal of tires. _Sunny!_ Sideswipe wasn't sure whether he should go after his brother or go back to the ark and never come out of his room. He just wanted to erase the entire event he just witnessed from his memory. _Sunny? Sunstreaker. Come on, Bro. Please, answer me._ Worry began to coarse though his systems, his feelings could wait, he had to find Sunstreaker before he did something stupid.

Two hours later Sideswipe found his twin in the desert with piles of small rocks scattered about. He guessed that they were once large boulders seeing as his brother was currently smashing to bits another boulder. He walked over to the yellow mech and put a hand on his shoulder, "Sunstreaker." He had just enough time to dodge before a fist came at his head. "Whoa, Sunstreaker it's me, Sideswipe. You know, your brother, who'd like to stay in one piece." He joked.

"Sideswipe?" Sunstreaker asked finally realising who the mech was.

"Who else would be crazy enough to touch you when you're taking your anger out on those poor rocks." He joked again gesturing to the piles of rocks, trying to get some humour into a serious situation. "Is everything okay?"

"That's a stupid question, Sides." Sunstreaker said, "You know as well as I do that everything is _**NOT**_ okay."

The red warrior sighed, "Yeah, I saw what happened."

"Did you see the look she gave me?" Sideswipe gave a nod, "She hates us."

"If only we could remember what went on during that argument." Sunstreaker suddenly hit another boulder. "You keep that up and you'll be hearing about it from Ratchet." The yellow warrior looked at his twin. "I know, I know. You don't care."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"So they drive each other mad yet?" Jazz asked humorously referring to Sam and Red Alert.

"They have both put in complaints about each other if that is what you are referring to, Jazz." Prowl answered as they walked down the corridor. "I am surprised you have not heard about it yet."

"I haven' had a chance ta speak with Sam since she left." Jazz replied.

"They will have to learn to get along if the problem is to be solved."

Jazz chuckled, "Prowl, at the moment you've got more chance of Megatron suddenly decidin' on givin' up than those two agreein'. Ya know what Red's like, whatever Sam says to work things out he's not goin' ta believe or trust her."

"I fear you may be right."

The saboteur stopped and gave the tactician an amused look. "Did you just say I was right?"

"I think you may need your audios checked, Jazz." Prowl replied almost humorously.

The Porsche just chuckled, as he continued on.

A couple of days later Sam walked into the rec room muttering obscenities about a certain white and red mech.

"How's things with Red Alert going?" Wheeljack asked seeing the annoyed and frustrated look on the females face.

"Don't ask." Sam replied, "There's just no pleasing that pain in the ass."

Wheeljack couldn't help but laugh at the female's comment. "I'm sure you'll get things sorted."

Sam sighed in effort to relive some of her frustration. "I don't see how, Wheeljack. Every time I try and compromise with him he just turns it completely around. It's just so frustrating. I mean, how am I suppose to help you guys out when he won't even give me the damn frigging info to begin with." She growled slightly as Wheeljack chuckled. "Glad you find my frustration so funny. You can have it if you want." She joked.

"Sam." The brown haired woman turned only to narrow her eyes in annoyance at who the voice belonged to. "Well, I have things to do to. See you around, Wheeljack."

"Good luck with Red, Sam." He said chuckling.

"Sam, can we talk?" the 'voice' asked following her.

"Nope." She said as she kept on walking.

"Will you just listen!" said another voice.

The brown-eyed woman stopped and turned to them. "Don't see why I should, Sunstreaker. After all, you don't need a pathetic human like me to help you." She then turned and continued on her way.

"What was _that_ all about?" Sideswipe asked.

Sunstreaker shook his head, just as confused as his brother. Though he couldn't help but notice the more intense hatred in her voice than when she spoke to his twin.

"_Where the frag have you been?" Sunstreaker asked annoyed._

"_In the medbay trying to convince both slagging Prowl_ and_ Ratchet that there's nothing wrong with me. Fragging aft heads." The red mech replied just as annoyed._

"_Why would they think there's something wrong?" a female voice asked confused _

_Sideswipe turned his annoyed gaze on her, "Because I'm not staying here while you throw yourself all over Sunshine over there." His tone now bordering on angry._

"_What the slag are you talking about, Sides?" Sunstreaker asked now also getting angry._

_Sideswipe looked at his brother, "She…" he began, pointing at the female "Wants to spend a slagging week _alone_ with_ you_! Primus knows why, but I am not going to stay around here while the two of you throw yourselves at each other." His tone getting angrier with every word he said._

"_Please!" she cried out as loud as she could over the raised voices. "Why can't you see that I love you both?" _

"_You expect me to believe that, when all you really want is to be with this stupid fragger." Sideswipe said insultingly._

_Sunstreaker went to punch his twin, when the red mech moved out of the way, he was about to try again when her voice caught both of their attentions again._

"_Sides, please, I was worried about him, that's all…" she began pleading before getting interrupted._

"_I don't need some pathetic human female worrying about me."_

Sunstreaker bolted straight up in his berth instantly woken from recharge by that line '_I don't need some pathetic human female worrying about me.'_

"Sunny?" Sideswipe's worried and curious voice called out in the darkness.

"I…I…" Sunstreaker couldn't speak too shaken by the dreams revelation. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked at his brother. _It was me._

"What was you?" Sideswipe asked confused by his twin's statement. He could feel so many different emotions going through Sunstreaker it frightened him. Then there was the frightened/shocked/helpless look in his brother's optics, after hearing no reply to his question he asked again, "Sunstreaker, what was you?" _Come on, Bro. Don't lock me out again, please._

_I-I drove her away, Sides. It was me, I did it._ He looked down at the floor and almost looked like he was about to cry.

The red Lamborghini gently pulled his brother's face back up to him. "Drove who away? I don't understand, Sunstreaker. What did you do?"

"Sam." The yellow mech's voice was so quiet that Sideswipe almost missed what he said. He stared at his brother not knowing what to say.

_I-I was angry at you_ Sunstreaker began, though his voice started to fade as the scene began to play in Sideswipe's mind.

_You said you didn't need some pathetic human female worrying about you, she began to cry and ran out of the room_ the red mech said remembering.

_It's my fault._ Sunstreaker continued.

Sideswipe suddenly shook his head, "No." _It wasn't your fault…_ he gave his twin a stern look to silence any argument he might have _You were just being you, just being Sunstreaker. If anything, I'm as much to blame as you. I should have gone after her as soon as she ran out. I didn't, I was more interested in kicking your aft._ He explained his voice taking on a light humorous tone near the end. _Now hurry up and return to normal, you're freaking me out with all this…sadness stuff._ He joked.

"Your not funny, Sides." Sunstreaker said partly annoyed.

"Welcome back, Sunshine." Sideswipe chuckled. "Now be a good mech and go back into recharge. I need to go and do something." He said standing and walking out.

_I'm not a slagging sparking, Side__**swipe**__!_

_Then quit acting like one, Sun__**streaker**_ he replied as he walked down the dimly lit corridor a smile upon his face.

Jazz was brought out of recharge by persistent knocking on his door. He was surprised at who was standing there.

"Sideswipe?"

"Jazz, can we talk?" the Lamborghini asked.

"It's a bit late for that, don'tcha think." The Porsche replied folding his arms across his chest.

"I want to ask you how to get Sam back."

"Ya want ta what?" Jazz asked totally dumbfounded.

"I know we upset her…especially Sunny…but I…" Sideswipe started to say.

"Ya really hurt her, Sides." He sighed "Ya'd better come in."

"Was she really that hurt? We didn't do anything physical to her did we?" Sideswipe asked worriedly.

Jazz shook his head. "No. If ya had ya wouldn't be standing here now talkin' ta me." Sideswipe was shocked by Jazz's statement but understood why and gave a nod of his head. "Ya hurt her here." He placed a hand over his spark. "She told me she cried for days especially over what Sunstreaker said to her."

Sideswipe wanted to scream, why didn't he go after her? Tell her he was sorry and that Sunstreaker didn't mean it. "We really hurt her, didn't we." He muttered sadly as he looked at the floor.

Jazz nodded, "That's why I don't think ya'll be able ta get her back. She doesn't want ta be hurt like that again."

"I know if we can just get her back it won't happen again." Sideswipe said looking back at the white and black mech.

"Both you and I know that's an empty promise, Sides. No one can tame ya brother's temper, not even you." Jazz stated.

"Please, Jazz. We have to try, even if it's only to explain why what happened, happened. I don't ever want to see or feel what Sunstreaker did when he remembered what he did."

"That bad, huh?"

Sideswipe sighed, "You promise not to tell anyone else this?" at Jazz's nod the red warrior looked across the room as he continued. "Sunstreaker…he…loves Sam even more than I do. He has done ever since he met her, as much as he tried to keep it from me." A small smile appeared on his face. "I mean, here's a human who's not afraid of him, who likes him for who he is. Doesn't care that he's an anti social aft or that he has a real bad temper. She just likes _him_." He looked back at the Porsche "He's never had that from anyone else other than me." He looked down at the floor. "That's why when he realised it was him that drove her away it virtually tore him apart. I know I'm not entirely blameless in all this but…" he stopped as he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at the mech.

"I'll see what I can do."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Good morning, Red Alert." A cheery Sam said as she walked into the security room.

Red Alert look at the human female suspiciously, why was she so happy all of a sudden? Normally when she came to see him she would have a slight look of annoyance on her face, this sudden cheeriness was not at all right. "What have you done? Why are you so 'happy'? You've found a way to take us down haven't you!" he began rambling as all sorts of bad scenarios began playing in his mind.

"Huh? Hey, calm down there, Red Alert. All I said was hello."

"You're 'happy'. You're never this 'happy' when you come to see me." The Lamborghini said growing more suspicious by the minute.

Sam chuckled, "Oh, is that all." She started to laugh then seeing it only made him worse she held it back. "The reason I'm 'happy' as you so quaintly put it. Is that I believe I found a solution to our problem." Upon seeing the mech just stared at her she continued on. "I've found some…how shall I put this…security holes that you might want to address…" she took a small notepad from her pocket but before she had a chance to open it she heard a 'thunk' and was surprised to see the mech offline on the floor. "Red Alert?"

Jazz was talking to Ratchet about what had happened last night when they heard shouting from outside and suddenly Sam came flying in looking slightly distressed. "….RATCHET! RATCHET! RATCHET!" she was so busy concentring on calling the medic's name and heading for the medbay that she didn't realise where she was there until she ran into the medic's foot, falling back on her arse. "Ow. I _really_ gotta stop doing that. It hurts too damn much."

Jazz couldn't help but chuckle at the females comment. "Would help if ya looked where ya were goin'." He joked.

"Less painful too." She said as she started to get up.

"What's wrong, Sam?" Ratchet asked, wondering why she had been shouting his name. "I thought you were sorting things out with Red Alert." He gave the Porsche a stern look upon hearing the sudden chuckle.

The brown haired female suddenly became distressed again at hearing the white and red Lamborghini's name. "I'msorryididn'tmeanitidon'tknowwhathappenedwewerejusttalking…welliwasmainlytalkingandsuddenlyheandiand…"

"Whoa, slow down there, Sam." Jazz said

"What didn't you mean to do?" Ratchet asked curiously.

"I'm not really sure…I…he…just come." She said running back out.

The two Autobots began to follow only to hear someone outside the medbay ask "You okay there, Sam?" they walked out to see Sam on the floor in front of Smokescreen's foot, the female had obviously just ran into him. Ratchet sighed and shook his head, while Jazz couldn't help but smile.

"Perhaps, Sam," Ratchet began as he picked the woman up and placed her on his hand. "It would be _safer_ for you if I took there." The woman looked embarrassed giving a small nod as they continued on their way.

As they arrived in the security room they saw Red Alert offline on the floor. Ratchet handed the female to Jazz and went to checkout the fallen mech.

"That must've been one heck of a conversation ya were havin', Sam." The Porsche joked.

Ratchet stood and turned to both of them, the offlined mech in his arms. "What _exactly_ did you say to Red Alert, Sam?" he asked curiously annoyed.

"All I said was I thought found a solution to our problem." She replied innocently.

"Which was?" Jazz asked curious.

The woman shrugged, "I told him I found some security holes that he might want to address. That's all."

Ratchet stared at her both annoyed and amused while Jazz chuckled at the situation the human had unknowingly caused.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry about uploading chapter 9 twice everyone. here is the proper chapter 10, enjoy.

**Chapter Ten**

A couple of weeks had past since Sam, accidentally, frazzled Red Alert with her 'helpfulness' and 'solution' to their 'problem'. She now stood in the living room of her home looking at the person in front of her in shock, then anger set in.

"What do you mean you don't do long distance relationships?"

"Exactly what I said. I'm going to an entirely different country, Sam. It's not like we can just suddenly decide to meet during lunch one day." Lee said getting annoyed.

"It's called a phone, Lee." Sam said sarcastically.

"You really think a phone call once or twice a week, maybe even a month between is going to be enough?" now thoroughly annoyed.

"I…" Sam lowered her head in defeat realising he was right.

"It'll only make things harder for the both of us." Lee continued his voice softening. He went to hug her seeing the sadness in her posture. He went to hug her only to have her say, "Please leave." Her voice soft on the verge of crying. "But…"

"Please." Her voice now taking on a pleading tone.

Lee sighed and started towards the door taking one last look at the woman he loved, well aware that he had just broke her heart. "I never meant to hurt you." He said and walked out.

Upon hearing the door close Sam ran to her room, throwing herself on her bed and began crying. Why was it that all her relationships lately turned sour? First Jay, then Sunstreaker and Sideswipe and now Lee. Why did life hate her so? What had she done to deserve this 'treatment'?  
The more she thought about it, the more she realised that it wasn't Sideswipe that 'hated' her but Sunstreaker. The only thing 'wrong' with Sideswipe was that he thought she loved his brother more than him. She sniffed realising how stupid she'd been in thinking that Sides didn't want her, but was it too late to fix that mistake? Would he take her back after all this time, after the way she'd treated him?  
She sat up and looked towards the window a few tears still falling down her face. _Well, there's only one way to find out._

"Come on, Prowl. I promise not ta give it ta anyone else. I just want ta…" Jazz began.

"Jazz, I have told you. I will not give you Sam's place of residence. She has requested that I give to no one, and I shall honour that request." Prowl repeated for the second time.

"Not even if it means things will return ta normal." Jazz said a slight humorous tone in his voice.

Prowl put down his data pad and looked at the Porsche, optics narrowing slightly.  
"Define 'normal', Jazz."

Jazz was about to answer when the door opened, Sideswipe ran in and hugged the saboteur while saying "You're the best, Jazz." And ran back out.  
Both mechs looked the closed door in both shock and surprise at what just happened. Suddenly a tiny smirk appeared on Prowl's face.

"Do you call that 'normal'?" he asked sounding slightly amused.

Gradually Jazz turned to the Datsun confusion now on his face. "But…I didn' do anythin'…yet."

"Evidently Sideswipe thinks you have." The amusement becoming a little clearer in the tactician's voice. "Now would you please get out of my office before Sunstreaker does a repeat performance and my CPU crashes." Returning to his data pad.

Jazz couldn't help but chuckle, "I think we'd both need a trip ta the med bay if that happened." He joked as he headed out.  
He was still thinking Sideswipe's words through when he heard his name called, he turned and saw Sunstreaker walking towards him. _Maybe I should start headin' ta the med bay now_. He thought as the yellow warrior walked up to him.

"What did you say to Sam?"

"Sam?" Jazz was rarely confused since he liked to know everything that went on, but this entire thing had him totally stumped. Sunstreaker was annoyed, which wasn't unusual for him, but he seemed more annoyed than usual and what's more that annoyance was aimed at him. Sideswipe was so happy that he had seeked him out, hugged him and told him he was the best.  
"I haven' seen…"

"Don't give me that, Jazz. You said something to her, which made her go and talk to Sides and now she's forgiven him for what happened…" Sunstreaker began.  
Jazz raised an optic ridge behind his visor, he was going to need a cube of high grade after this... "They're back together and she still hates me. Care to explain why that is?" okay make that a couple of cubes of high grade.  
"Sunstreaker, I don' know whatcha talkin' 'bout. I haven't spoken to Sam since she sorted the problem with Red Alert." He then walked off.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"Tell me why I have to go to this thing again?" Sam said as she met with Jazz, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker at the Ark's entrance followed by Optimus and Prowl.

"They will only deal with us in person and we will need your assistance with the situation." Prowl explained.

"In other words they're being stubborn pains in the aft." Sideswipe muttered, making Jazz chuckle.

The brown haired woman sighed then chuckled as a thought came to mind, "You know, with all the time I'm spending here helping you guys out I should be a human liaison or something." She joked, missing the thoughtful look between the Autobot leader and Second-in-command. "Anyways, this'll have to be my last…uh…help out for a while since works starting to get…funny about all my 'off hours'." She explained.

"We appreciate all the help you have been giving us, Sam." Optimus said.

"Hey don't worry about it. It's what friends do. Shall we go?"

Optimus gave a nod and the four transformed, Sam got into Sideswipe and they headed off for their destination.

* * *

"Argh! Those stupid idiotic…" she growled. She had come across some stubborn people in the past, Red Alert excluded since technically he wasn't a 'person', but these people were beyond belief.

"Everything okay, Sam?" Sideswipe asked as he approached her.

"No everything is not 'okay'. Those people are beyond belief, they refuse to compromise on anything!" nearly shouting as she pointed back at the room.

"I'm sure you'll find a way round. You always do, like the way you did with Red Alert. No one ever expected you to…" he said trying to reassure her.

"That was different, Sides." She interrupted running a hand through her hair and sighing in slight frustration as she looked down at the ground.

"How?"

"Well…he…I…it just was!" she snapped looking up at him.

The Lamborghini chuckled, "How about we take a walk, might help clear your head."

She sighed again as she rubbed her eyes, "Yeah, I could do with a little fresh air. By the way, Sides," she began as they headed out "What happened to your brother, I haven't seen him since we got here."

"Sunny? He's around somewhere, why do you ask?"

"Curiosity. The two of you are hardly ever far away from each other." She took a deep breath as they stepped outside. "Ah, fresh air."

_Yo Sunshine, I'd get your aft over here if I was you._

_Slag off, Sides. You know perfectly well why I'm keeping my distance._Sunstreaker replied rudely.

_Your loss. It was just that Sam was asking about you, she seems concerned that you're not around. _

_Nice try, but I'm not falling for it._ The yellow twin answered annoyed.

The red mech growled making the female look at him in confusion. "Sides? What's wrong?"

"You and Sunstreaker. _That's_ what's wrong. How long are you going to keep this up? The least you could do is talk to him!" Sideswipe said suddenly exploding. "I'm getting fragging tired of this 'I don't want to be near her because it'll upset her' and 'I'm just going to ignore him because he hates me' act the two of you are doing." He was surprised when she chuckled.

"Uh, Sides, you might want to look behind you."

The red Lamborghini turned to see his twin behind him. He gave another small growl and turned back to Sam. "You say those people won't compromise, at least you're talking. The two of you won't even do that!" he then stormed off back inside.

Sam watched him in slight shock, she blink a few times before saying, "I guess he has a point."

Sunstreaker gave a nod.

Inside two mechs watched waiting to see what would happen.

"That's some pretty good actin' there, Sides." Jazz said.

"Acting? I meant every word I said." Sideswipe replied still partly annoyed.

"So do ya think it'll work?"

"I've done everything except stick them in the middle of a battle." The red mech said exasperated "And that's starting to look better everyday."

"I am sure it will not come to that." Another voice said.

Both mechs turned upon hearing the voice. Sideswipe sighed, "I certainly hope so, Prime." Turning back to see Sam walking back in.

"Time to face them again is it?" she said as she saw the Autobot leader who gave a nod. "I'm either going to need a holiday or a raise after this." She joked as she headed back to the room.

Eight hours passed and finally the doors to the conference room opened. The three mechs looked over and were surprised to see a thoroughly exhausted Sam, she looked as though she'd fall over any minute.

Sunstreaker wanted to go over to her, to pick her up and tell her that everything was going to be okay, that she could rest while he took care of things, but he knew that she would just push him away. He couldn't believe it, he lost the one thing he truly loved all because of his stupid temper.

Sideswipe could feel his brother's turmoil and sighed both in frustration and sadness.

"Ya okay, Sam?" Jazz asked.

She gave him a tired smile before saying, "Fine Jazz, everything's just…" her words wondered into a mumble as her eyes closed. She swayed a little before falling backwards startling the three mechs, who all made a dash to keep her from hitting the floor when a blue hand caught her.

Prime looked at the human in his hand, who was now sleeping soundly, then surprised everyone by handing the brown haired female over to Sunstreaker, who hesitantly took her.

"She has worked hard on our behalf." He said.

"So ya mean…" Jazz began, to which Optimus gave a nod.

Sideswipe smiled, "I knew she could do it." Gently stroking her cheek.

A blonde haired man started to approach the four mechs. "Optimus Prime."

Sunstreaker tuned everything out as he stared at the sleeping female in his hand. It had been so long since he last held her, he gently ran a hand over her hair and smiled slightly as she gave a contented sigh.

_You need to tell her._ A voice suddenly said.

The yellow mech looked up and found himself looking into the blue optics of his twin. After a moment he shook his head.

_She'll never want me after what I did._Looking away sadly.

_How do you know?_ Sideswipe asked.

Sunstreaker looked back at his brother in annoyance.

_Have you not paid attention the last couple of weeks?_ He said rhetorically. _She wants nothing to do with me! She ignores me when you're together, gives me hated looks whenever she sees me or when you try to include me. She. Hates. Me._

The red twin gave his brother a sympathetic look.

_I just can't stand seeing you like this, Bro._ He began _You love her way more than I do, and yet it's me she wants to be with._

_Hm. Isn't that usually how it goes._ Sunstreaker said sarcastically. He would have crossed his arms had he not been holding Sam.

_She's different and you know it._ Sideswipe said getting annoyed. _She loves you for you not because…_

_Can it, Sides_ the yellow twin interrupted _She doesn't love me anymore and never will again._ He gave the female to his brother and walked off.

Sideswipe sighed again and looked down at his hand. _What am I going to do with the two of you, huh?_ He thought _If I tell you about Sunny's feelings you won't believe me and I'd probably end up losing you again, but if I keep quiet then I'm hurting Sunstreaker._ Looking sadly in the direction his brother went off in. _It seems I just can't win._

(END)


End file.
